earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninten
Ninten (ニンテン,or Ken) is a character in Mother. He is a boy from the suburbs of Podunk, and is the older brother of Mimmie and Minnie. He usually uses baseball bats as his primary weapon. Ninten is the only character to suffer asthma during battle. Biography Ninten lives in a small house with his mother and his two twin sisters on the outskirts of Podunk, when he starts his adventure. In the prologue sequence of Mother, Ninten must control the influences of a mischievous poltergeist on the ornaments within his house. Examples of such items under the control of the poltergeist include a lamp and a doll, both of which Ninten must battle. After that he is set to investigate the origin of these strange phenomena, which also occur in the rest of the world, that are actually caused by Giygas. Like most protagonists of early Nintendo games, Ninten is generally a silent character, having no speaking roles beyond "yes" or "no" responses, with the exception of a speech he gives at the end of the game. He also has fairly balanced battle skills; he can deal damage well using his primary weapon, usually a bat, and learn to use various Psychic abilities. Eventually during Mother, Ninten and Ana develop feelings for each other, which culminates in a scene where the two waltz in a hotel room to a music box, where Ana confesses her feelings for Ninten. It is unclear whether their relationship goes on after the game. Although the NES had its limitations on personality growth, here's what's guessed. Ninten is a very kind boy, but tends to have a mischievous side. Ninten seems to be more stubborn than the other main characters, and may even have a bad temper. This can be proven by Ninten fighting the bigger and stronger Teddy in Ellay, and getting angry at hippies for trying to trick him into thinking his mother was calling him. Whether his personality is tougher or not, the surest thing about Ninten is he is ashtmatic. When his asthsma is out of control he won't be able to fight at all. He also has a very weak immune system. He tends to fall sick very easily. He is the only main character that doesn't have his own exclusive PSI attack. PSI abilities Throughout Mother, Ninten can learn a variety of different PSI ablities. Among the Assist abilities are 4th-D Slip, DefenseDown, DefenseUp, Hypnosis, OffenseUp, PowerShield, PSI Shield and QuickUp. Among the Other abilities are Telepathy and Teleport. Finally, among the Recover abilities are Healing, LifeUp. Trivia * Ninten's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Ness. Both Ninten and Ness share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters having names relating to Nintendo (Ninten being the first two syllables of the company name, and Ness an anagram of the acronym for the SNES, and an alternate spelling of the acronym for the original NES.) The two most notable differences are that Ninten has asthma while Ness suffers from homesickness and that Ninten has no offensive PSI while Ness has two offensive PSI in the form of PSI Rockin and PSI Flash. One of the most curious connections between the two characters lie in Ness' Magicant, where he rediscovers his childhood. Ness makes his way towards the memories of his home, which in his mind looks similar to Ninten's. It is also odd how Ness and Ninten both have an almost identical way of dressing. The only exception is the shoes, and that Ninten wears his cap to the left and Ness wears his to the right. It is theorised by some that Ninten is Ness' father (though Earthbound Zero takes place 80 years AFTER Earthbound; suggesting the opposite). It is also therorized that Ness and Ninten are the same person and that, since Mother was never released outside of Japan, Ninten is Ness' name there. * Ninten's equivalent in Mother's second sequel, Mother 3, is said to be Lucas. Both Ninten and Lucas share vaguely similar roles in their corresponding games, mostly attributed to their being the game's silent protagonist and main party leader. * Ninten is the only lead male protagonist of the ''Mother'' series who does not learn Offensive PSI abilities. * To distinguish him from Ness, fans normally draw him with a handkerchief, curlier hair, or different colored stripes on his shirt due to the old mid-80's commercial. * Ninten's favorite animal is a penguin Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:Mother Characters